


Introduction

by EGrassi



Series: Wicked Encounters [1]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EGrassi/pseuds/EGrassi





	Introduction

Warning: All written scenarios involve adultery of some sort.

Hello! And Welcome!! This is my collection of naughty little encounters involving our wonderful boys, Mitch and Scott.  
  
A WARNING: Most of this collection will be NSFW and not everyone's cup of tea. Each encounter will either hint or explicitly describe the boys in various situations that involve them in a love affair. (They are both in committed relationships in this world) if that doesn't tickle your pickle or float your boat, this is NOT the collection of stories for you)  
  
Make no mistake, I respect their respective romantic statuses IRL, but this is fan fic so.. what I say goes!!  
  
Lastly: I am open to new ideas, so if there is a scenario that you want to see the boys in, feel free to DM me on Twitter @EGrassi87 and I will do my best to try to write something up as long as it's within my level of skill.

Anywho, ENJOY!!!


End file.
